Romanada- Country AU Role Play
by The Forgotten Traveler
Summary: Just a Romano x Canada role play between thatonepyro and I. Please enjoy.


Um, so, hello everyone! Or just you, Sara.

This is, obviously, a Romanada. It's a role play, as you can see. Also, it is the first thing my friend, thatonepyro, and I have published. Separately and together. So, please review, please please please, and tell us if we did anything wrong.

Also, tell us if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I have edited this, and checked it, but I could also have missed something.

Well, we hope you enjoy! ((Please do))

Warnings: yaoi, Romano, mentions, of PruCan, language, sexual themes, cuteness, angst

Disclaimer: Neither thatonepyro nor I own Hetalia. Bad things would happen if we did.

* * *

As Germany droned on in the meeting, Romano listened to the quiet ticking of the stupid mother fucking clock. The stupid mother fucking clock that he swore was going backwards just to spite him. The other nations discreetly, yet so fucking obviously, passed around a note. The most obvious note passer, the mother fucking douche bag America, made the note into a plane and flew it at Romano's head. Luckily, it flew past when the stupid potato bastard, Germany, was gesturing to a power point or some shit. As Romano unfolded and read the very intricately folded plane he read a single sentence, "_Drinks at the bar because The AWESOME Me said so. ~Prussia_." Romano now understood all the nodding. He nodded to Prussia, who was staring at him like the fucking creeper he was. Romano then remembered that he had not seen Canada nod and he wondered if the note had been passed to him. He attempted to refold the plane but fuck that shit so he balled up the note and chucked it at Canada.

Canada was reminded why he hated going to the world meetings. He was always overlooked and the damn idiots never gave him the chance to voice his opinion. Kuma...Kuma...Kumaduku was with him this time, so that was good, but still. 'Stupid meetings,' Canada thought. 'Stupid countries, stupid presentations, stupid eco-' His thoughts were cut off when something hit the side of his head and fell onto the table. A crumpled piece of paper. Canada looked around to see who threw it, but there was no evident person of suspicion. Unfolding the paper, he read the words: "_Drinks at the bar because The AWESOME Me said so. ~Prussia._" Canada smiled a little and rolled his eyes. He was good friends with Prussia, and never tired of his narcissistic antics. He looked over at the albino and nodded slightly, signaling his agreement.

Romano noticed Canada's nod and was filled with joy. Stupid, unexplainable, inevitable mother fucking joy. Why was he so happy, he didn't fucking know. Germany finally called the meeting to an end. Well the proper term is adjourned but who the fuck has time to say all that? Germany and Italy stayed behind to clean while Prussia led the rest of the nations out of the hotel meeting room and on to the some-what crowded German streets. Prussia then 'awesomely' explained how the 'most awesome' bar was only a few streets away. The particular bar being talked about was the bar that most of the nations had dubbed as 'the one and only German bar that we go to after _every_ meeting.' Needless to say, Prussia's directions were useless and unappreciated.

As usual, no one really listened to Prussia. Well, Canada tried to, but Prussia's kind of like America: a little annoying and a little bit of a douche. Oh well. All of the participating countires knew where to go anyways, so they arrived just a few minutes later. The fact that on the streets, some of the pedestrians recognised Prussia and went up to him didn't help, however. France and Spain steered him away, and they continued. As they entered the bar, Canada shrunk away from all of the people and went to stand by the closest person he tolerated- Romano.

Romano's heart incresed the speed it was currently beating at because of Canada's somewhat, but not really in any way shape or form, nearness. Why it beat faster was something Romano didn't and did not want to understand. He contemplated asking if he could order Canada something but bdecided against it for fear of slaughtering his sentence and making him look like a fucking moron. He walked over to the bar and ordered some random German beer, then sat on one of those cool looking and super comfortable bar stools. He leaned against the back of the stool so he could observe the rest of the nations- mainly Canada. As he slowly sipped his weird ass beer he thought of a way to engage Canada in a conversation.

Canada followed after Romano like a lost yet adorable puppy. Instead of ordering something for fear of wasting the bartender's time, he pulled out a small bottle of maple beer and tapped Romano on the shoulder. "U-um, excuse me. Mr. Romano, sir?"

Startled from his thoughts by the sudden touch he shakily answered, "O-oh hey Canada. H-h-how are you?" Romano silently cursed himself for stuttering like a complete fucking moron. He sipped his weird ass German beer some more, still cursing himself even more for not noticing the absolutely adorable Canadian sooner.

Canada blushed and tucked some of his ridiculously girl-like hair behind his ear and wow, he thought, he should get it cut.

"O-oh...Um, hello. M-may I sit here, please?" He asked quietly, gesturing to the seat next to Romano. Damn it, curse his shyness! He finally got up enough courage to talk to Romano, and he stutters like a damn wimp!

Romano tried not to look overly excited. "P-please do." Trying to suppress his grin, Romano went to drink from his beer, only to find the damn bottle empty. To avoid looking stupid, he fake swallowed and ordered a vodka. Even though he knew that the fucking potato bastards had some strong fucking alcohol and this was a bad plan, he did it anyway hoping it would help him relax.

Canada noticed Romano's awkwardness and smiled, hiding it behind his hand. He sat down on the bar stool next to the Italian.

"S-so…um. H-how have you been, Sir?" He asked.

Romano tried to refrain from grinning happily and chuckling but sort of failed.

"I'm alright. I can't wait to get back home. All these meetings sure are boring. By the way, you don't have to keep calling me sir. Romano is fine." He couldn't believe he made it through all that talking and didn't stutter once. He sipped his vodka and thought about how adorable the Canadian is and how kissing him would feel. Romano took a bigger drink hoping to hide the fucking blush that was /mother fucking glowing/ due to the thoughts of the Canadian's extremely kissable lips.

Canada bit his lip, smiling. Romano was wow- /really hot/. Holy hell. He blushed darker, and nodded, saying, "Yes, of course, Si- er, Romano. I know, right? I haven't been home in ages...All of these world meetings, and there are some summit meetings after this..." He sighed. He missed being home.

Romano nodded, finishing his glass of vodka and ordered another. He felt himself relax more and he sighed. Romano looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why haven't we had a world meeting in Canada? I'm sure it's a cool country." Romano stared at Canada's lips more as his cheeks glowed. He wasn't giving a fuck anymore.

Canada took another drink from his beer. "Oh, it is! And we've scheduled them before! It's just...every time a meeting is scheduled in my country, everyone forgets about it and doesn't show up." He lamented.

Romano's cheeks burned like the God damned sun. How dare he forget about the meetings in his adorable nation! Romano whispered his reply, "I promise to be there next time." He finished off his vodka and muttered even quieter, "and every other time you need me. I'll always be there for you, Canada."

Canada head Romano's comments- he had a lot of experience with quietness, after all- and completely glomped him.

"Oh, Romano! That's so sweet!" He exclaimed, nuzzling Romano's cheek. "You're the best!"

Romano's eyes widened and he sat ram rod straight while his alcohol-ridden mind slowly realised what was going on. When he finally understood, Romano nuzzled the top of the sweet little Canadian's head in turn and very gently kissed his temple.

Canada full-on grinned at the embrace and wrapped his arms tighter around the other nation. Having nothing to say, really, he just silently thanked Romano. God, he just needed a hug. Both of them did. Canada sighed happily and pulled away reluctantly, smiling sweetly at Romano and placing his hands in his lap.

Due to his slightly drunken state, Romano missed the Canadian's grin. Romano frowned slightly at Canada as he wondered why the sweet little Canadian's pulled away. Could it be that Canada didn't like being anywhere near him and his hug and cheek nuzzle were just a moment of unplanned affection that was just the spur of the moment? Was it that the Canadian felt he was nothing more than another nation? Romano's frown turned into a scowl. Well, of course Canada thought of him as nothing more than another nation. No one could ever fucking feel anything towards him. Romano ordered another vodka.

Canada noticed Romano's change in behaviour and traded his smile for a worried frown. "Hey, Romano, w-what's wrong? A-are you okay?" He whispered caringly. Oh, he hoped Romano wasn't mad at him. God, that would be the worst. He'd just die.

"A-are...Are you m-mad at me?" Canada asked slowly. The alcohol hadn't effected him much yet, which was good. He actually drank with Russia and Prussia quite often, so he wasn't really a lightweight. It came in handy a lot, he noticed.

Romano eyed the Canadian for a few minutes. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. "I could never be mad at you, Canada. You're too damn cute." Romano drank some more of his vodka before continuing, "You're too damn cute." He repeated. "No, scratch that, you're downright _hot_." He muttered.

The blonde simply blinked after hearing Romano's comments, then blushed like hell. He scolded himself for admiring the Italian. He's drunk. He's drunk and he just thinks Canada's a girl or something and he doesn't really mean it. But oh, how Canada wished he did. His heart started beating faster, and he thought, 'You're hot, too...' However, to his dismay, he actually said it out loud.

The half drunk Italian blinked. Did this incredibly attractive and extremely kissable Canadian _really_ just call him hot? His cheeks fucking glowed brighter than he could ever remember. Romano laid his hand on Canada's cheek and ran his thumb across the blonde's bottom lip. Romano smiled. Canada's lips were even softer than they looked. They looked pretty damn soft, and they were hella smooth under his thumb. He wondered, for the billionth time, how they would feel against his own lips.

Canada mentally face palmed after he realised he said the last part out loud. He would have reacted further, had Romano's hand not gone to his face. Upon contact, Canada's face decided it was gonna be a fucking volcano today and practically burst into flames. He left out an involuntary sigh, feeling himself go slightly lightheaded.

Through Romano's half drunken state of mind, he interpreted the sigh as a green light to continue. He slowly slid his hand to the back of the Canadian's neck and leaned closer to those irresistible soft lips of his.

Suddenly, Canada didn't care if Romano thought he was a girl or not. This was happening in real life and there was no way he was missing this opportunity. He leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met. Canada swore it felt like Canada Day and the Fourth of July, but a hundred thousand times better.

Romano was shocked that Canada had closed the distance between their lips. He didn't care if he passed out and this was a dream. He finally felt Canada's lips on his own and it was better than he could have ever imagined. Moaning slightly, Romano placed his other arm around the little blonde's waist, pulling him closer- or at least as close as he could when they were on the stools that were mounted to the floor.

Canada felt like he was on cloud nine. How had he never noticed Romano's lips were so soft? He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Romano, placing his feet on the bottom rung of the stool and as close to the Italian as possible with out falling out. Canada couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as he smiled into the kiss.

Romano pulled away from the Canadian reluctantly. He motioned for the bartender to come over and, in perfect German, asked him to put his drinks on Prussia's tab. When the bartender gave him a skeptical look he further explained, still in German, that Prussia promised to buy his drinks as long as he didn't go too overboard. After he convinced the bartender, he kissed Canada again before whispering, "We could go back to the hotel if you want..."

Still in awe of Romano's German- doesn't Romano complain about Germany and German things in general?- he nodded blankly.

"Y-yeah...S-s-sure..." Canada whispered, vaguely noting that America might have just seen the two of them and they might possibly be in deep shit if they didn't get out soon.

Romano chuckled and grasped Canada's hand, leading him to the door as fast as his stumbling legs would take him. Which wasn't very fast at all. He smiled and blushed deeply when he realised he had grabbed the Canadian's hand. He slowly released the blonde's hand and continued his stumbling walk to the door.

Canada laughed and took Romano's hand again, guiding him to the door and out onto the street. As they walked- or stumbled- to the hotel, Canada tried to maneuver Romano away from the crowds and subconsciously toward himself.

Romano's face fucking glowed. He didn't mean to stumble into people the first time. He actually tripped. But once he noticed Canada trying to discreetly move him closer he stumbled a lot more than necessary just so he could be closer to the Canadian. Romano shouldn't be stumbling at all really. It took lot more than four drinks to get him stumbling. He just thought it was a perfect excuse to hold Canada's hand.

Canada smiled at Romano and scowled at the humans, holding the other nation on the other side of the sidewalk, so no one would touch him. He actually growled at someone who got too close. Even if he was drunk, the Italian still needed to be protected. Romano was his, and no one else's!

Canada blinked and stopped for a second, wondering where that thought came from, before shaking his head and continuing on.

Romano laughed at Canada's little growl. It was the cutest, but also one of the most frightening things he had heard from him all night. As the hotel came into view, Romano 'stumbled' faster. He couldn't wait to get the adorable, oh-so-very kissable, blonde Canadian to the privacy of either one of their rooms.

Canada grinned at the Italian's antics and led him to the hotel happily and eagerly. After one last glare at the pedestrians outside, he opened the door and walked the two of them into the lobby. He apologised to the person at the front desk for entering so late at night, and also that the other nations would be returning even later and in various states of intoxication and undress.

Romano smiled fondly at the Canadian. "It's so damn cute how you do that, Canada." He whispered. He spoke too soon. As the word 'undress' left Canada's mouth, all Romano could think about was the Canadian- minus all the clothes. He eagerly pulled the still frustratingly clothed Canada towards the elevators.

Canada 'oh'd quietly as he was dragged towards the elevators. He pushed the correct button and walked into the empty elevator, still not letting go of Romano's hand. He smiled in anticipation and started tapping his foot silently as the floors went past. Damn it, why did the nation's rooms have to be on the top fucking floor? Turning to Romano, he asked, "S-so, um," he averted his eyes and whispered, "m-my room or y-yours?"

Romano smiled widely. He couldn't believe what he just heard! He chuckled before answering, "Yours would be best." He smiled again then glared at the numbers above the elevator. God damned potato bastards. Them and their fucking hotels with a billion fucking floors. Romano's leg started to shake. He was growing far too impatient. He turned toward the Canadian and gently tugged his hand, hoping Canada would get the hint and move closer.

Canada felt the tug on his hand and smiled at Romano. He moved closer, so their shoulders touched, and held his hand.

They were one floor away. Romano's hands shook. He pulled Canada closer and kissed him.

Oh. Okay. Canada was cool with that. With a glance at the elevator- god fuck damn, still a floor to go!- he returned the kiss just as eagerly. He wrapped an arm around the Italian's neck- damn that height difference- and pulled himself closer, if possible.

Romano chuckled against Canada's lips. Romano lifted the Canadian as the elevator _finally _fucking stopped.

Canada wrapped his legs around Romano's waist and continued kissing him. Fuck elevators. There was no way he could make it out of the lift with out a) jumping Romano, or b) Romano jumping him. Canada tangled his hands in Romano's hair, deepening the kiss.

Romano moaned slightly and took shaky steps into the hallways. He pulled away to breathe. "Which way's your room?" He murmured into the Canadian's ear before kissing his neck.

Canada exhaled shakily, pressing closer to Romano and tilting his head to give the Italian more room. "T-t-to the l-left..." He whispered.

Luckily, there was a little paper taped to Canada's door that read 'Mr. Canada'. Romano chuckled slightly and searched Canada's back pockets for the key card.

Canada jumped slightly from the contact and realised what Romano was looking for. He took the card from the pocket on the front of his shirt, and handed it to Romano. "Here," he giggled- uh, chuckled. Yeah, sure...

Romano chuckled at the giggling Canadian in his arms. After a struggle with the key card and many insulting words, they were finally in Canada's room. Before closing the door, Romano hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.

~Time Skip to Next Morning~

"That mother fucking sun is going to fucking die." Romano muttered. He attempted to roll away from the painful, oh so fucking painful, light only to be stopped by the warm body curled against him. At, first, he thought it was Italy. Romano saw the blonde hair and immediately thought it was Canada. Upon further inspection, he could now confirm that this was in fact a very attractive- also very naked- little Canadian. _His_ little Canadian.

In his sleep, Canada felt aomeone roll up against him. Thinking it was probably Prussia- it had happened before- he subconsciously wrapped his arms around their waist and nuzzled their chest, smiling happily.

Romano grinned. "Good morning." He murmured to the other nation before kissing his forhead. Looking at the clock, Romano realised they had 20 minutes until Germany's next meeting. Another look at the Canadian, who was smiling in his sleep, and Romano decided that watching him in all his cuteness was worth the wrath of the fucking potato bastard.

Canada, returning to consciousness slightly, made a quiet noise of dissatisfaction. 'Holy shit,' he thought, "damn, my ass hurts...' He pressed closer to this indescribably warm body as close as he could.

Romano tensed when he heard Canada make a small noise of, was that dissatisfaction?! He relaxed when the blonde nation cuddled oser. Romano wrapped his arms around Canada and gently kissed his forehead again before lying back onto the softness of the pillows.

The blonde let out something like a purr. He smiled again and opened one of hos violet eyes, looking up at Romano. Canada sighed happily, snuggling closer to him.

"Matthieu. I hate to alarm you, but there is a meeting on fifteen minutes." Romano muttered softly. "Or we could skip it." He murmured before kissing Canada's nose.

Canada's eyes windened. Romano knew his name? The blonde blushed and asked how he knew.

Romano panicked. How was he supposed to explain that he _very _discreetly asked the other nations? It sounded stalkerish and creepy. "O-oh, I u-umm asked?" He stuttered. "I'm s-s-sorry. I won't s-say i-i-it ag-again." Romano's cheeks fucking _glowed_ again and he avoided looking at Canada.

Canada blushed more and giggled, nuzzling Romano's chest again. "It's okay, _Lovino_," he purred, "I don't mind! Go ahead."

Just when Romano thought his face couldn't get any redder, _it fucking did_. Instead of responding to the Canadian, he kissed his forehead again and nuzzled him back. There was no way in hell Romano was going to bring up the meeting again.

Canada frowned slightly. "Heeey, may I take a shower or something? I'm all gross and sticky and stuff…" He said.

Romano chuckled. "What happens if I say no?" He asked with a wink before letting the Canadian go so he could shower.

Canada gasped dramatically, before putting a hand over his heart, saying, "You wouldn't dare!" He got up and, blushing, picked up his clothes and limped heavily into the bathroom to take his designated shower.

Romano laughed at Canada's overexaggeration until he saw the way his little Canadian limped. While getting out of the bed and gathering his own clothes, he cursed himself for not being more gentle with Canada the previous night.

Canada took his shower uneventfully.

Realising that his little Matthieu was in pain and it was all his fault, Romano sat in the middle of the floor clutching his clothes and silently cursing himself. He promised the very rude voice in his head that he wouldn't touch Matthieu again.

Canada changed into a pair of grey sweats and a sweatshirt with the Canadian flag on it. He put his hair in a bun and limp-walked out of the bathroom, only to be confronted with a distressed Italian. He rushed to the brunet and hugged him. "Hey," he whispered soothingly, "what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"NO!" Romano yelled louder than he meant to. He was lost ia thoughts of self-loathing and then his little Canadian was there. He ran into the bathroom, still naked and clutching his clothes. Locking the door and throwing himself against it, he finally managed a shaky "Sorry Canada".

Canada tilted his head to the side and sat on the floor, lost. Why did Romano yell at him? Did he do something wrong? Oh, he probably did! He always messes everything up...This is why he always tried not to fall in love...it never works out. Canada sighed sadly, not hearing Romano's last comment, and stood up. He wrote a note to Romano, saying: 'I'm so sorry for whatever I did, and I promise I will never interfere with your life personally again...I'm going to the meeting. Feel free to leave if you want. Love Sincerely, Canada.' Canada sighed again and left the room.

Romano watched Canada from the small crack under the bathroom door. Only when the bedroom door opened and closed again did Romano realise that he screwed up big time. First reason: he was far too loud. Canada doesn't like loudness. Second reason: he way overexaggerated. Third reason: he threw a fit like a child and has now hurt Canada's feelings. After he put back on his boxers and jeans he left the bathroom.

"MOTHER OF FUCK YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Romano screamed when he read Canada's note. He sighed heavily and without caring that he was shirtless, he headed out to find _HIS_ Canadian.

Canada heard faint yelling from the general direction of his room and turned slightly. Was that Romano…? Eh, probably not...he headed towards the stairs with his head down and his hands in his pockets. 'Fuck elevators', he thought, 'fuck them all.'

Romano came running out of Canada's room and bolted to the top of the stairs while yelling Canada's human name.

Canada sighed and, without turning around, whispered, "Yes, Mr. Romano?"

Romano fell to the ground and sobbed, "Matthieu? I'm sorry. P-p-please d-don't ha-a-ate me."

Canada turned and crouched in front of the sobbing Italy. Canada bit his lip, so hard it bled a little, and sighed again.

"Mr. Romano, I will never hate you." Canada said. He stood up and went for the stairs.

Romano sobbed harder. "Are you still leaving?" He cried. He attempted to walk down the stairs but failed miserably. "Canada, please?" Romano held his arms open for a hug.

'Oh God', Canada thought, 'he used _that voice_.' "Dammit." He whispered, and ran up the stairs to Romano and embraced him. "Dammit dammit dammit Lovino," he muttered, "what did I do?"

Romano was crying too hard to answer so he simply shook his head and pulled Canada closer.

Canada 'shh'd Romano and started petting his head, trying to get him to stop crying. "Hey hey hey, shh, calm down Lovino...It'll be alright, okay? Cana- Matthieu's here now...shh..."

Romano calmed down some. "Mattheiu? We're sitting on the floor." He chuckled, rubbing his nose.

Canada rested his head on top of Romano's. "I know." He murmured. "Are you alright now?"

Romano kissed Canada's neck. "I'm good now. I'm sorry Matt. I didm't mean to." He rubbed his eyes.

Canada gasped quietly and smiled sweetly. "T-that's quite alright, Lovino…I forgive you. If you don't mind me asking, what did I do that brought this on?"

Romano smiled, then started chuckling. Finally his chuckling turned into full-blown laughter. Between gasps of air, he managed to ask what the hell Matthieu was talking about.

Canada blinked and tilted his head. "W-what are /you/ talking about? I mean, what did I do to make you mad?"

Romano slowly stopped laughing. "You haven't done anything! This whole thing is _my_ fault. I'm sorry." He whispered the last part while placing both hands on the Canadian's cheeks and leaning his forehead on Canada's.

"Eh?" Canada asked dumbly.

Romano sighed. He really didn't want to explain this in the middle of the stair case. What if someone overheard? "Come on. I'll explain in a more...private...setting." Romano stood and extended his hand to the Canadian.

Canada blushed and took his hand. "Thank you." He said, and very quickly kissed Romano's hand before walking back to the room.

Romano grinned like a fool. Oh how he loved this Canadian. He trotted back to the room, then realised he forgot one of the key cards inside. "Matt, you have a key thingie, right?" He nervously asked.

Canada patted his pockets and nodded. "Yes, sir!" He smiled.

Romano smiled. "I love you Matthieu." He whispered as he wrapped his arms the Canadian's waist and kissed the top of his head.

Canada froze. W-what...What did Romano say? He...he loved Canada? What? The last time someone told Canada he was loved was...decades ago, when he was with Prussia..."E-e-excuse m-me?" He asked shakily.

Romano tensed up. He couldn't think. What was he going to do? "I-I-I…I'll leave. T-t-that was too far. S-s-sorry." Romano stammered while looking at the ground. He quickly walked down the hall to his own room. He tried to keep his shoulders from shaking with silent sobs.

Canada blinked and slid down the door, frozen. So...Romano was just joking? All of this was just...just...playing with him? You know, fuck that. God dammit, he got his hopes up for fucking nothing. /Shit/. Tears slid down his face as he quickly srood up and burst inside his room. He laid down on his bed and curled under the covers. He was sobbing now. His day had gone from bad to worse…'Of course this would happen to him', Canada thought. 'The one time he gets happiness for so long and it's just ripped away from him...

Romano didn't turn around. He knew he should. He knew he shpuld turn around and tell /his Matthieu/ that he loved him. He always has and he always will. He wanted to turn right around and tell Canada that nothing made him happier than holding the Canadian in his arms. Romano had so much he should say. But nothing except his legs worked. His god damn legs that kept moving in the opposite direction of Canada. Finally he got to his room. "Screw these fucking meetings! I'm going home!" Romano yelled to the empty room. He violently threw all his things back in his suit case. It was then he remembered that his socks, shoes and shirt he wore the previous day were still in Canada's bedroom. He knew he should just forget them but he couldn't. He wanted to see his Canadian just one more time.

Canada was sobbing now. He held his hand over his mouth, trying not inconvienence his neighbours, which happened to be America, France, and England. He heard a quiet noise and wearily looked up to see Kuma…Kuma…Kumafluff sitting on the edge of the bed. Canada smiled faintly and held out his arms for a hug. The polar bear waddled forward and Canada held him close to his chest. 'Right,' Canada thought, 'Kuma's still here..." In response, Kumafiddle licked some of the tears off the blonde's face and said, "Who?"

Romano slowly walked to Canada's door. As he walked, he remembered the way Canada was sweet enough to let Romano carry him the previous night and Romano smiled a sweet, yet sad, smile. Now, as he stood in front of Canada's door, he was reminded of searching the blonde's back pockets for the door key, even though saw the key poking out of the Canadian's front pocket. Tears started to slide down Romano's cheeks again. He took a shaky breath and very gently knocked on the door. He prayed Canada would be so mad he would have his polar bear attack him. Or Canada himself would slap him across the face. He knew he deserved it. He was such a god damn ass.

Canad heard the knock and started crying harder. He knew it was Romano knocking. He knew he should go up and apologise and everything would be better but Canada knew that was a lie. Romano didn't love him. He never had. No one ever had...

Romano waited. Canada wasn't answering. He leaned his head against the door. "Canada? Oh, Canada! I love you. I love you. I love you." He quietly murmured. He hadn't intended to say it out loud and he hadn't noticed that he did. He continued to murmur 'I love you'.

Canada heard Romano and stifled a scream. Why was Romano lying to him?! Couldn't he just leave Canada in peace, like everyone else?! Dammit! "J-just leave me alone, y-you lying bastard! G-g-go away..." He tried yelling, but his voice broke and he ended up whispering. "P-please..."

Romano death glared at the door. How dare Canada call him a lying bastard! _HOW DARE HE!_ Romano took a deep breath. "Canada  
I just want my clothes."

Romano swallowed. His patience was wearing thin. "Please. Then you'll never hear from me again." He fought to keep his voice breaking, but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop his heart from breaking. If Canada really wanted him to go, he would.

Canada contemplated this. He put on a brave face, stood up, and grabbed all of Romano's clothes. He opened the door quickly and, without looking at Romano, shoved his clothes into the Italian's hand. He shut the door again, locked it, and burst into tears again.

Romano was shocked. He dropped his clothes and punched the door. "GOD DAMN IT CANADA!" He shouted. He picked up his clothes in his unhurt hand and walked back to his room.

Canada felt his heart shatter. It was broken already, and Romano had just barely fixed it before smashing it into a billion pieces again. Canada /literally felt it break/. And he didn't think it was gonna get fixed for a long, long time.

Romano didn't make it back to his room. He just laid in the hall and went numb.

Canada couldn't keep it in anymore. As he was standing by the door, he started sobbing loudly. He cursed himself for his weakness. He loved Romano, and Canada tore down his walls for the nation. But now…? What now?

Romano laid in the hall with his hand throbbing. Finally he went back to his room to get some ice for his poor hand.

Canada decided to just suck it up. Yeah, no loved him. _Get over it_. Okay, so Romano completely decimated his heart. _Get. Over. It!_ He slapped himself in the face and walked out of the hotel room, to the stairwell. With one last sorrowful glance at a certain Italian's room, he opened the door and climbed down to get to the meeting room.

Romano slowly shuffled to the elevator. It was taking forever and he was already in a bad mood. "MOTHER OF FUCK! FUCK YOU, ELEVATOR, AND ALL YOUR GOD DAMN SLOWNESS!" He yelled and yet again, punched a wall. "OW! STUPID FUCKING WALL!" Romano yelled again as he marched to the stairs.

Canada heard Germany's yelling and figured out which room to enter. He opened the massive doors silently, and slipped in without making a big deal. He walked over and sat in between America and France, brushing off their worried glances once they noticed he arrived.

Romano marched down the stairs to the lobby. All the ice in his room had melted. Romano was in so much pain he figured he might as well drink it away. He headed out to the bar they were at the previous night.

Canada sighed and put his head in his hands. America leaned over and discreetly asked how it went with Romano. Canada then leaned over and discreetly kicked him in the groin, then went back to hating the world.

Romano opened a tab at the bar and ordered a shit ton of strong ass German alcohol that he couldn't pronounce and began the long road to drowning his pain.

While Romano was drowning his sorrows, the meeting droned on. Canada tried to pay attention to Germany, but he kept glancing over at Italy and almost bursting into tears every time. He kept his head down for the remainder of the meeting.

Romano drank like a man dying of dehydration. He felt his brain slow and his speech slur. He refused to stop drinking for the pain of loosing Canada was still present. This was gonna be a long day.

Finally, after a few long excruciating hours, the meeting was over. Nothing happened, per usual. Canada ducked out and into the hallway before anyone could ask any questions. He decided to just walk around the streets of Berlin. He knew some German, after all, thanks to Prussia.

Romano was blabbing about his terrible day to some German girl at the bar. He was very drunk but the bartender seemed to find him amusing so Romano had a continuous stream of alcohol. After downing another glass of some weird ass German stuff, he explained to the girl that she was sitting where his Matt sat last night. He told the girl how much he loved Matt. He rambled on and on. He fell off the bar stool and was caught by the German girl. In disgust, he pushed her away and stormed out of the bar as best he could.

Canada was walking by the entrance to the countries' bar when Romano stumbled out of it. Canada's eyes widened and he walked past quickly while muttering, "Nope nope nope nope nope..."

"CANADA!" Romano stumbled after him.

Canada could tell by his voice Romano was drunk. 'Okay,' he thought, 'someone needs to take care of him. But only because no one else will."' He turned to Romano. "What?"

Romano was overjoyed. His Matthieu! He was here! Due to his drunkenness he started to cry. "Matthieu?" Romano blubbered as he opened his arms for a hug.

Canada sighed, smiling slightly. "Yes, Romano."

Romano stumbled closer to Canada. "H-h-hug Matthieu?" Romano sobbed and gave Canada his puppy dog eyes. "P-please." He whispered.

Canada smiled at him sweetly, and embraced the nation, petting his hair. "Hey, Roma-" then Romano passed out.

Romano dreamed that he was floating on a cloud. A soft, wonderful cloud. He dreamed that Canada was with him. Soaring high above the world, they were happy. Romano told Canada how much he loved him and CANADA SAID IT BACK! Even though he was passed out, Romano continuously mumbled "I love you Matthieu".

Truth be told, Canada did actually say he loved Romano back while the Italian was passed out. Maybe, just maybe, this whole fiasco had just been a misunderstanding? Canada knew he really did love Romano, and apparently, Romano loved him back...Canada tried not to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. As the hotel came in sight, Canada turned his head slightly and kissed Romano's nose, smiling at his expression. 'He must be having a wonderful dream.' Canada thought. Then, the blonde heard him saying "I love you Matthieu" repeatedly and decided that out of the goodness of his broken heart, he would give Romano another chance.

While Romano floated on his cloud, a beautiful red butterfly gently landed om his nose. The butterfly kept flying around him in his dream and brought him loads of happiness. He hugged his cloud closer. Why was his cloud warm?

Canada laughed quietly as Romano pressed closer to him. He entered the hotel and, securing the Italian on his back, took the elevator again. He pressed the correct floor, and waited. He hummed the Canadian anthem as the floors went by. 'Thank God there was never anyone in these things.' He thought.

Romano's cloud started to...hum? His cloud also started to rise. Rain soaked him and thunder shook his body. Lightning zapped his little butterfly. The pain of losing the butterfly was too much. Romano sobbed uncontrollably.

Canada jumped slightly when Romano started sobbing, and was about to tend to him immediately, but the elevator door opened. He instead walked quickly to his room and opened the door, went inside the bedroom and set Romano down on the soft bed. Canada then got onto the bed as well and partially picked Romano up, pulling his upper body onto Canada's lap. Canada started petting Romano's hair again.

Romano jolted awake. "NOT THE BUTTERFLY!" he wailed. "Not the butterfly..." he muttered as he pressed himself into Canada and sobbed.

Canada was knocked over by the force of Romano. "Eh? Butterfly?"

Romano gave Canada his best pout face. "Yes, Canada. The beautiful red butterfly. H-he got hit with l-l-lightnin-n-ng." Romano crawled over so he could lay next to Canada and rest his head on Canadian's chest. He wrapped his arms around Canada and cried some more.

Canada had no idea what Romano was talking about, but he nodded anyways. "Oh, I'm, uh, terribly sorry Romano. I'll get you another one, yes?" He asked soothingly.

Romano shook his head no. His eyes widened. As fast as he could, which wasn't very fast, Romano rolled off of Canada and straddled him. "Canada? Why am I in your bed again?" Romano slurred. "I thought you hated me..."

Canada blushed at Romano's actions, but made no effort to stop him. "U-um, yeah, I don't know if I could ever hate you...You see, you came stumbling out of the bar as I walked past, and then in some way or another you passed out and I carried you back to my hotel room. You kept saying you loved me, and so I thought, 'maybe I'll give him another chance.' So here you go, and here we are." He explained.

Romano nodded. "I'm sorry Canada." He leaned closer to Canada's lips. "Is this okay?"

Canada smiled slightly, and nodded. "Y-yeah...It's fine..." He whispered.

Romano chuckled and closed the distance between the two.

Canada sighed happily and closed his eyes before kissing back. _Damn,_ he missed this.

Romano grabbed Canada's wrists and pinned them above his head without breaking lip contact.

Canada gasped quietly and tried to sit up a little, but to no avail.

Romano pulled away. "Did you want me to stop?" He whispered breathlessly.

Canada thought about it. "Not particularly." He decided, then kissed Romano again.

Romano chuckled against the Canadian's lips. One of Romano's hands found its way under Canada's shirt.

Canada blushed darkly and tried to move out of embarrassment, but his hands were pinned, so he just continued kissing Romano.

Romano chuckled again. Very slowly, he slid Canada's shirt up. He stopped kissing the Canadian long enough to throw his shirt across the room.

Canada's face glowed. He tried to cover himself, but yet again, he was pinned. He hung his head in embarrassment, breaking contact with the Italian. "Don't look at me..." He mumbled very quietly.

Romano got off Canada and went to retrieve his shirt. After he found the shirt, he closed his eyes and stumbled back to the bed. "Here," Romano said as he handed the shirt back to the Canadian and sat on the bed with his back to the blonde, "please tell me when I can look. Unless you would like me to leave..."

Canada blinked, then felt tears prick his eyes. Romano was so sweet to him. He didn't deserve the Italian...

"T-thank you...I-it's not really anything to be worried about...I think…" He mumbled. The blonde was just really, really self-conscious. He had many scars from wars over the centuries. See, contrary to popular belief, Canada- and America- were actually raised by the Nordics. Mainly, Denmark and Norway. During this time, Canada was constantly in conflict, resulting in life-long scars covering his body.

Along with that, Canada believed that no one would ever love him. He thought he looked and acted horrid, and he wondered why anyone even bothered with him.

"U-um...I guess you can look, i-if you want...But if you don't, I-I understand...I'm sorry..." He said weakly.

Romano sighed. He wanted to look but he didn't want to upset Canada. "Are you sure it's okay to look?"

"O-only if you want..." Canada whispered shakily. He didn't really want Romano to see all the scars, but if they were going to be more than friends, this bridge had to be crossed.

Romano turned around but kept his eyes closed. "Are you absolutely sure Matt?"

"Y-yes? I think so..." Canada said quietly while he looked down at his feet.

Romano sighed and opened his eyes. "Matthieu?" Tears started to slide down Romano's cheeks, "Please look at me."

Canada bit his lip and glanced up at Romano from behind his honey blonde hair.

Romano lightly touched one of Canada's scars. "I love you."

Canada flinched slightly when Romano touched him. "I...I don't think I can believe you..." He whispered quietly.

Romano looked stunned. Of course Canada wouldn't believe him. Why should he? Romano moved his hand away and slid back slightly. "That's okay. I'll prove it to you somehow."

Canada sighed. "Good luck with that..."

"M-maybe I should let you sleep." Romano muttered then staggered to the door. "I'm sorry I wasn't more gentle with you before. I never meant to hurt you. Goodnight." Romano stumbled into the hallway.

"No no no no no no no! Not again!" Canada said to himself as he ran out of the room and hugged Romano from behind. He nuzzled the Italian's neck, whimpering. "D-don't you dare."

Romano tried to stay on his feet, but fell forward due to his still slightly-drunken state. "Canada? What are you talking about?"

"Leave. Don't you dare ever leave me." Canada whispered as he helped Romano up, immediately pulling him into a hug. "Please. Please stay with me forever. Or...or I'll die. I'll just die. Please don't leave. I love you. I love you I love you I love you..." He repeated, tears in his eyes.

"Never." Romano whispered as he hugged Canada closer. He kissed the top of the Canadian's head, "Never ever."

Canada smiled weakly. This might just turn out OK. They could work this out. Together.

FIN~

-

Welcome back! Did you like it? I hope so...

Um, so, yeah. This it. Crappy ending is crappy.

Please follow my friend. She is wonderful, and you need to love her. PM her if you have any questions/comments/words of wisdom for the role of Romano. ((That was her. I was Canada)) Same with me.

Finally, if you liked it, and want to see more of our role plays,could you please look at the poll on my profile? That'd be great. Thank you.

Have a wonderful day.


End file.
